1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to pyrolysis and more particularly to a novel fluidized bed charcoal particle producing system, including both method and apparatus.
2. Prior Art
One prior proposal is known for obtaining charcoal from wood waste using a fluidized bed. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,585. Undesirably, this proposal requires premixing of bed material and wood refuse before introduction into a vessel containing a fluidized bed. It also requires that the bed material with charcoal commingled therewith be removed from the fluidized bed vessel and the charcoal physically separated from the bed material. The mentioned proposal has little or no commercial potential because the operation and equipment involved are bulky, costly and complex, and the operation fundamentally inefficient.